Stand Up and Face the Enemy
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Just a battle and it's a little dark. It's short, just read it. Oh, it's not really a song/fic...but...it's got a song in it...er...yeah. Just read it. R&R!!


I strongly sugest listening to Invincable when reasding this...  
  
"Quatre!!!!!!!" I heard my voice cut through the sounds of bullets and screams from the enemy.   
"I...I'm okay, Duo," I heard Quatre's gentel voice say. But I could tell he wasn't. He had gotten shot by one of those OZ bastards, and I knew he was in pain. But what was I supposed to do?   
"damn," I said through cleanched teeth. This isn't good. We're in trouble. Heavyarms was long out of amo, and had been reduced to hand combat. Wing ZERO was god only know's were, in this mess. Mobile suits lye in peieces all over the gound, blood everywere. I seen it, but it was too late, I was hit, I fell against the front monitor of my God of Death, as it fell to the gound. I was down...why? Why? If this is whats right, why must I die in a place like this? I hung there from my seat bealt, blood dripping on the monitor. "Duo!!" I could hear Quatre's voice over the monitor. I just look down at the puddle of blood pooling on the screan. My braid had fallen out, and my hair was hanging over my face, and was also coverend in blood. Why, why must I die here? Fine. If this is what this blasted shadow has instore for me, so be it. If Death want's me to die, then I'm ready. None of us feared death anymore...that's something we all lost the fear of a long time ago. I felt my Gundam jerk and slid against the ground several feet, as it got hit again. "DDDDDDDUUUUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!! Are you okaY????!!!" I heard Quatre's voice again. I just hung there in silence. I felt my God of Death get hit again. I knew it's armor couldn't hold up much longer. "So this will end everything, will it?" Then something I had heard once came into my mind, and it was that...that...song... that got me back to my feet. Not Quatre's continual screams of my name. "We can't afford to be inocent, stand up and face the enemy, it's a do or die situation, we will be invinciable!" the lyrics rang in my head. Stand up and face the enemy, "Stand up Death scythe! This isn't a time to be defeated!" My God of Death was hit again, that was it, I felt the beam saber of the Mobile Suit tear through my god of death's back, and that was it. No, I would still live, of course it had to miss me, by about a foot. I looked to my left, and could see the red glow of the beam saber. The heat was emitting from it and I could feel my face burning. Countless more kept coming. This is it. I closed my eyes, and just let everything sink in. My thoughts raced, I wondered, why are we the ones? Is this why God kept me alive, when everyone I ever cared about left this word forever? Was I going to join them finally? This mission was a trap. They may have finally gotten us. More and more of them kept coming, they seemed to want to die. They kept coming at us. I was going to die any minute now. I looked and could see my scythe laying on the ground a few feet away, it was compleatly black, except for the blade, glowing as green as ever. I was dead, I was usless now, I though of how Trowa could use my scythe. "Trowa, Take my scythe," I chocked out with my last breaths. "Duo," I heard Trowa's voice say. "Just take it!" I yelled. Any weapon was better than none at all, even if his Gundam wasn't as skilled with a scythe as my God of death was. I got hit again. Their plan was total annialation. They wanted to totally destroy the Gundams, and kill their pilots. I closed my eyes once again. I could hear the desperat pleas of the remaining troops. We have no place to run to. Everyone is against us. We aren't wanted on the Earth, The colonies denied ever having anything to do with us. What must have been many hours passed, and then I opened my eyes. I was still alive. Or if I was dead, one thing was for sure, I wasn't in Heaven. There were countless mangled bodies laying over miles of ground, that had once been a OZ base. That was it. We had won again. Everysingle one of them was dead. I looked over, and seen 3 of the other Gundams. Wing Zero was'nt there though. But then I seen the Beam saber pulled from out of my Gundam, It had lost it's power, that's why I hadn't died. I heard Heero's voice, with almost a little of consern in it, "Duo, are you alive?" I couldn't respond, my voice was gone. I was at a loss for words. I was still alive...always, when would my life end. I lived like a soldier, because that's what I was. Yet I still lived. Why? I seen Sandrock walk over to me. I looked to see if Heavyarms had made good use of my scythe, he had. I felt the hands of Sandrock, or one of the two Gundams peal back the metal that had been peirced. I then seen Quatre bitting his lips, as Heero carefully droped down beside me, and carefully unhooked my restraints. I fell into his arms, and was supprised to find that he was very gental with me. My hair was a mess, and it hung over my bloody face, and over Heero's arms. I let myself fall back asleep. Next time my eyes opened, I could see white everywere. This was a hospital. I looked over to see Quatre there. "You look like hell," I said, brushing some bloodly bangs from his eyes. I could see he had been crying because there were streaks of white on his face, were the tears had washed away the dirt and blood. "Heero's been really worried," I heard Quatre wisper. "We were all worried," he said a little louder. "huh," I laughed. "I didn't think Heero the type," I said, as the door opened, and the other 3 pilots walked in. I could see the relief on their faces. We had lived again. Our number was still 5, not 4, as I was so sure it would become today. I lived, we all lived. With no help. We just have to stand up and face the enemy.   
  
  
This bloody road remains a mystery,  
This sudden darkness fills the air,  
What we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What we waiting for?  
  
We can't afford to be inocent,  
Stand up and face the enemy,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
This shattered dream,  
you can not justifie,  
We're gonna scream untill we're staisfied,  
  
What are we runnin for?  
We've got the right to be angry,  
What are we runnin for?  
When there's nowere we can run to anymore.  
  
We can't afford to be inocent,  
Stand up and face the enemy,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
And with the power of conviction,  
There is no sacrifice,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
Won't anybody help us?  
What we runnin for?  
When there's no where,   
no where we can run to anymore.  
  
We can't afford to be inocent,  
Stand up and face the enemy,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
And with the power of conviction,  
There is no sacrifice,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
Ye-ah! Ye-ah, ye-ah, ye-ahhhh!!   
  
(echos)   
  
We can't afford to be inocent,  
Stand up and face the enemy,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
We can't afford to be inocent,  
Stand up and face the enemy,  
It's a do or die situation,  
We will be invinciable.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
The song Invinciable, is sung by Pat Benatar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
